


only a pinch

by orphan_account



Series: hey, we just met but can we get a coffee or something? [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Ear Piercings, Everyone else is briefly mentioned, M/M, OOpS!, Piercings, and also very scared, humor?, joong wears a crop top lol, my first post, san has a lot of piercings, shiber!, tattoo artist hongjoong, wooyoung is whipped, wooyoung lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wooyoung loses a bet and ends up meeting the love of his life.probably.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: hey, we just met but can we get a coffee or something? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	only a pinch

Wooyoung lost a bet. 

His so-called friends decided it would be a good idea to hang out that one Saturday night, which had ended with a pizza fight and a few too many drinks. Wooyoung wakes up the following morning with the worst hangover of his life. He opens his phone to at least a million text messages. His first thought was,

“What the fuck did I do this time?” 

  
  


**_yeosang_ **

  
  


**yeosang:** remember what ur doing today ;)

**wooyoung:** um no wtf 

**yeosang:** LMAO U REALLY DONT

**wooyoung:** N O ????

**yeosang:** someone lost a little bet hehe

**wooyoung:** oh god am i the someone

**yeosang:** maybe lol

**yeosang** : someone’s getting a piercing today 

  
  
  


Oh no, he did not just say that. 

He had to be talking about someone else.

Wooyoung rubs his temple, already feeling a headache coming on. They knew needles were his worst fear… well maybe not the worst, but it’s up there with heights and bugs. What did he do to deserve this? Last night was a complete blur. Except maybe when Jongho tried to do a backflip on the mattress.

(Spoiler alert: it backfired badly)

Speaking of Jongho, he was currently passed out cold on his living room floor. Wooyoung was pretty sure he was still breathing, considering dumping a bucket of cold water on him just to make sure. He chooses to make a bowl of cereal instead. 

He tries to recall anything else, but it was nearly impossible. 

Maybe that was for the best. 

Wooyoung shrugs and jumps in the shower in hopes of clearing his thoughts, praying that everything that happened was just a dream. He was almost convinced when he comes out of his room to see Jongho curled up on the couch watching some dumb documentary on lion cubs, seemingly put in a daze on the little animals running across the screen. 

It wasn’t until Jongho shoots him a smirk, pulling at his ear lobe teasingly. “You ready to get something on those virgin ears of yours?” 

“Jongho, I don’t think that’s—“ Wait. It was just an ear piercing he said. At least they didn’t expect him to get a tongue piercing or something extreme like that. Wooyoung would like to keep his tongue free of metal. He shuddered at the thought. 

Maybe an ear piercing would make him cool. Yeah, it would make him look badass! He could see it now. People will approach him and say, “Wow, look at that piercing. So brave of him!” 

“Of course I’m ready!” Wooyoung says in his most confident voice, though it came out more like a squeak. 

  
  


Wooyoung was in fact, not ready.

He stood in front of the building, eerily dark on the inside like if the outside wasn’t already sketchy enough, he can’t even see what’s going on in there. 

Wooyoung glances back at his friends, who are sticking their heads out of the car doors giving him a big thumbs up. God, he hated their fucking guts right now. 

A bell rings when Wooyoung enters. He flinches at the sound. The place, surprisingly, is nicely decorated. It is much bigger than he expected. A slightly shorter man with light gray hair wearing a crop top sat on the counter, swiping through his phone. His eyes flicker rapidly until shooting up when he sees Wooyoung coming up to the counter. 

“What’s up, how can I help you?” The man smiles, and immediately the intimidating facade disappears.

“Hi… I uh— I was wondering if I could get an ear piercing. It’s my first if that helps.” Wooyoung tries not to stutter. That didn’t work out obviously.

Hongjoong hops off the counter. Wooyoung can see the tattoos covering him. He turns behind him. “Hey, San! I got a customer over here! Says he wants an ear piercing.” He puts a hand on his hip, facing Wooyoung again. “He’ll be out in a minute, he’s finishing up with another client.” 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but damn, this San guy walked out and he was— was he even real? He had never seen hair like that before. It was almost black, but as if he had leftover hair dye, a small portion of it was silver. San looked like a fucking anime character. He wore camouflage cargo pants with a plain black top, which totally didn’t make his biceps stand out. Wooyoung was _not_ staring at him. 

There were two studs on his cheeks, defining his dimples nicely, and a lip ring, a nose septum thing, whatever those were called, and Wooyoung just gives up trying to count them all. “Yunho, be sure to follow my instructions to take care of the helix piercing, alright?” His voice was... Aahhh! It was sweet, yet it held some huskiness to it. Ugh, he could listen to it for the rest of his life.

San and Yunho also have a very cool handshake. There was something about that that made him even more attractive.

“Hey? You okay there? I heard you’re here for a piercing!” San claps his hands together. He looked like an excited puppy— sooo cute. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m alright.” Wooyoung tried to sound as calm and collected as he possibly could. He was slightly panicking on the inside. A hot guy was about to stab him with a needle. 

(That sounded way worse than it was). 

“I’m Wooyoung. I should mention it’s my first time.” He introduces himself hesitantly. San senses his fear from a mile away, grinning. So much for trying to stay calm and collected. “Well, I would hope you wouldn’t lie about it,” He teases him. “Come with me, I just need to get things sterilized. I’ll have you pick out what kind of earrings you want.” 

Wooyoung follows San into the dark corner, hoping this business wasn’t just some cover-up to murder people. He is seated in a big black chair. It looks like one of those chairs you’d be sat in to be tortured as they showed in the movies. 

“Here you go, feel free to look.” San hands him a thick binder filled with different kinds of studs and rings that Wooyoung can choose from. It takes a few minutes for him to be satisfied with one. He settles for the small silver hoops. They looked cool enough. He honestly just wanted to get this shit over with. 

San returns with a large, thick needle, freshly sterile and extra sharp. “Now, since this is your first time, I’ll just start by telling you this is completely sanitized and about 99.9% of my clients come back without an infection, and it’s usually just to get another piercing. It’s not as terrible as it looks, I promise.” He does his best to assure him. 

Wooyoung gulps a little too loudly, and if the fidgeting didn’t give it away, he fucking hated needles. But he hated his friends even more right now. 

“Is it going to hurt?” He blurts. Duh. Of course, there was going to be some pain. Honestly, Wooyoung would rather just be knocked out. 

“Well… It’ll only feel like a pinch, then it’ll go away right after,” San explains, and Wooyoung swears he can see a tongue piercing bobbing in his mouth. He gets to work on the placement of where Wooyoung wants the earring, casually asking a few things about himself… What he was studying, his hometown, and whatnot. 

“You’re fidgeting a lot.” San suddenly points out. He seems to look around the room for something. “I’m just not a big fan of needles,” Wooyoung admits sheepishly, as if that wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world.

“A lot of people aren’t,” San chuckles. “I’m an exception of course— ah, here you go.” He sticks out his tongue. There it is. No, not the very obvious piercing on his tongue that Wooyoung somehow didn't notice before.

“I, uh, give this to a lot of my… child clients to comfort them. His name is Shiber.” Wooyoung realizes very quickly that he was not kidding. Shiber— A stuffed animal was being pushed underneath Wooyoung’s arm.

Surprisingly, the little dog was oddly comforting. He could feel the needle lingering near his ear. Wooyoung closes his eyes. _Just pretend it’s not there. You’ll be fine. San clearly knows what he’s doing._

He squeezes Shiber tighter, reciting some sort of prayer as if that would help the situation. "Alright, Wooyoung, I'm going to do it now on the count of three."

_Oh god. Here it goes. Foreign object coming through, literally-_

"1....2....."

San leans in closely, with his rubber gloves. _Probably for sanitary reasons, right?! Oh, there it is. Did he forget to finish counting? Did it-_

"3."

Wooyoung blinks a couple of times. Had he done it?

"It's all done!"

That was it? That's what Wooyoung was so worried about? San hands him a mirror, smiling. "How does it look?"

And damn, it looked good. Now maybe children would stop calling him Mr. Grape, and something cooler... like... Mr. Grape with the cool piercings. 

"Now that wasn't so bad after all, right?" 

"Wow, I mean, I was so worried! I've been afraid of needles this whole time, I-" Wooyoung pauses to take a breath. He was obviously rambling to a guy who was still a complete stranger. "I'm so glad you like it, Wooyoung. I'm happy to help you overcome your fear." San, genuinely, looked so happy. It gave Wooyoung butterflies in his stomach, he was just _so_ pretty? The way he smiled, his eyes becoming crescent moons. Everything about San was just perfect. 

They return to the front counter, Wooyoung fishing in his pockets for the strangely large wad of cash that he was sure Yeosang had shoved in there before they arrived. San hums, taking the cash, handing back whatever was leftover. After what Wooyoung had gone through, he was not planning on giving that back. "And here are a few instructions on how to take care of the piercing. And make sure to use this solution at least twice a day to avoid infection and whatnot—"

Wooyoung nods, just taking in San's features one last time, and was definitely listening to what the other had to say. He realizes this was his chance to make a move. But it would be rude to interrupt. 

He thanks San, a little disappointed that he didn't have the balls to ask him for his number and leaves the tattoo parlor. He sees his friends still waiting in the car, except it looks like they had gone to get food while Wooyoung was sitting in the torture chair. They better have gotten him something to eat after that exhausting experience. 

"Woo! I'm so proud!" Yeosang pulls him in for a hug, ruffling his purple hair. "Did you cry?"

Wooyoung frowns, his pride deflating just slightly. "No, of course not! The hot- I mean nice guy who pierced my ears really helped me overcome my fear of needles!"

"Don't tell me you have a crush on them or something-" Jongho nudged his arm.

Wooyoung doesn't say anything to that, even when the two mocked him with kissy faces, and continued to tease him all the way home.

Maybe if it wasn't for his friends, and losing the bet, which he still had no idea what had gone down, he would have never would've met San. Hell, he can't believe he's saying this, but he was actually thankful for that. 

And when he returns home to look over his instructions, which he realizes he probably should've listened to, he ends up finding a few digits written right on the front.

_text me sometime~_

_choi san ;)_

Maybe getting his ears pierced wasn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know where this idea came from???  
> i wrote most of this of this at 4am, so i apologize for any mistakes !! 
> 
> it sounded way better in my head but uh… hope it was alright? :’) 
> 
> i might make this a series of fics involving the other members. let me know what you think ! 
> 
> thanks for reading !


End file.
